Przygoda z Arminem
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= = Opowiadanie= Na początek chciałam Wam powiedzieć, że to rozgrywa się tak jakby w odcinku 16. Po "kłótni" i po wylaniu wodzie :) . Siedziałam w piwnicy i ukrywałam się przed wszystkimi. Cała szkoła mnie nienawidzi... przez Debrę. Zaczęłam płakać. Kastiel zabronił mi się zbliżać do niego. Nawet on mnie nienawidzi. Pięknie. Czułam się tak bardzo samotna. Jak ostatni człowiek na Ziemii, który nie ma swojego miejsca. Tak, tak właśnie się czułam. Siedziałam między kartonami, coś podobnego jakby schron. Otoczona byłam nimi ze wszysctkich stron. Opierałam się o nie, a nogi miałam podciągnięte, aż do samej brody. Usłyszałam charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Nie ruszałam się, chciałam zostać sama. Niechcący chlipnęłam. - Jest tu ktoś !? Su!? - usłyszałam znajomy głos. Armin. Skąd wiedział, że to ja ? Postanowiłam być cicho. Zeszedł schodami na dół. Słyszałam jego kroki. Zbiżał się do mnie. Przesunęłam się odrobinę najciszej jak potrafiłam. Nagle pod wpływem ruchy wszystkie kartony spadły na mnie. Krzyknęłam i skuliłam się. Armin także krzyknął i rzucił się mnie ratować. Po odgarnięciu kartonów ze mnie spojrzał na mnie. Znów wybuchnęłam płaczem. Wszystko układa się nie po mojej myśli. Wszystko. Dosłownie. A patrząć na człowieka, który mnie nienawdzi to uczucie znów przybyło. Szybko wstałam i skierowałam się biegiem w stronę drzwi. On jednak złapał mnie za rękę i delikatnie zatrzymał, patrząc mi w oczy. - Su... Czemu płaczesz ? - wyszeptał przyciągając mnie do siebie i przytulając bardzo mocno. Czułam się tak inaczej. Tak jakby byłam bezpieczna. W jego ramionach. - Czemu ? Cała szkoła mnie nienawidzi ! A to wszystko przez Debrę ! - wykrzyczałam i znów wybuchnęłam płaczem. - Przyznaj, że ta kłótnia i woda nie były na miejscu... - Ale ona to wszystko zmyśliła ! I to Amber wylała wodę ! - Już spokojnie. Spokojnie Su. Przutulił mnie mocno. Po paru minutach usiadliśmy na podłodze. Oparłam się o jego klatkę piersiową i uśmiechnęłam się smutno. Armin objął mnie ramieniami. Opowiedziałam mu wszystko. Poczułam jak jego mięśnie się napinają. - Ja jej jeszcze pokaże! No co za ... - zatkałam mu dłonią usta, bo zbyt głośno krzyczał. On spojrzał na mnie zdziwony, a ja uśmiechnęłam się. - Nie denerwuj się, proszę. Siedzieliśmy tak bardzo długo. Było nam tak wygodnie. Ale w końcu postanowiliśmy wrócić do domu. Armin odprowadził mnie do domu. Po drodze opowiadaliśmy sobie nasze wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Sporo się o nim dowiedziałam. Tak samo on o mnie. Gdy się wykąpałam, poszłam do łóżka i prawie od razu zasnęłam... Z góry przepraszam za błędy. By Karieta/Kiczka xD Tym razem postanowiłam zmienić trochę styl pisania. Napiszcie, mi potem, czy jest estetycznie i czy łatwo się czyta ;) <. Następnego dnia w szkole.> <. Poszłam zobaczyć się z Lysanderm, może ma jakieś wieści od Kastiela.> <. Przechodziłam właśnie przez korytarz, gdy zobaczyłam, jak Kim podrywa Armina.> <. Poczułam ukłucie zazdrości.> <. Przyśpieszyłam kroku i po chwili zobaczyłam Lysandera.> <. Potrząsnęłam głową, aby odgonić od siebie myśl o Arminie.> - Hej Lysander ! Jakieś wieści od Kastiela ? <. Przekręciłam głowę na bok i czekałam na odpowiedź.> - Nie. Nie odzywał się, ale nie mart się. Idę dzisiaj do niego. Jak będę miał jakieś wieści, Ty pierwsza się o nich dowiesz. - Czyli, że mnie nie nienawidzisz ? <. Spytałam się z nutą nadzieji w głosie.> - Pewnie, że nie! Armin mi wszystko wyjaśnił. <. Spojrzałam na siebie i zobaczyłam samotnie stojącego Armina.> - Muszę już lecieć ! <. Powędrowałam do niego, lecz w pewnym momencie drogę zagrodziła mi Peggy.> - Hej Su ! Chciałam się tylko spytać czy.... - Przepraszam, Peggy, ale teraz nie mogę. <. Spróbowałam ją ominąć, lecz zatrzymała mnie ruchem ręki.> - Dobra, tylko... <. Znów pojawiła się Kim przy Arminie, grr.> - Tylko co ? <. Zmarszczyła brwi i wpatrywała się we mnie.> - O co chodzi ? Mam dużo czasu. <. Westchnęłam i wpatrywałam się w Armina.> <. Widać było, że Kim podrywa go, a on jej "ulega".> - Ech, już nic. <. Obróciła się w stronę Armina i przypartywała mu się.> <. Następnie pożegnała się i poszła dalej.> <. Byłam o niego zazdrosna. Chwila. Czy on mi się podoba ?.> <. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł.> <. Szłam i "przypadkowo" przewróciłam się koło Armina i Kim.> <. Armin już biegnął do mnie, gdy nagle poczułam czyjeś ręce, które pomogły mi wstać.> - Dziękuję Nataniel. <. Powiedziałam i przeklinałam go w myślach.> - Nie ma za co. Uważaj na siebie, dobra ? <. Kiwnęłam głową i poszłam na dziedziniec.> - Ech... Co ja mam zrobić ? - Co masz zrobić ? <. Usłyszałam jego głos i natychmiastowo się obróciłam.> - Armin... <. Szepnęłam i lekko się uśmiechnęłam.> - Chciałem z Tobą pogadać, ale widziałam, jak gadasz z Lysanderem, to nie chciałem Ci przeszkadzać. <. Lekko się zarumienił, ja chyba też.> - A to ciekawe... Ja z Tobą też chciałam, ale widziałam jak pod... gada z Tobą Kim. - Ach, tak. Przyczepiła się mnie, chociaż wolałbym, aby był to ktoś inny. <. Spłonął rumiencem i spojrzał na mnie znacząco.> <. Nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi.> - Ech. To ja już chyba pójdę, wiesz ? <. Złapał mnie za rękę i patrzył mi się w oczy.> - Zaczekaj... = Ankieta= ' Podobała ci się "Przygoda z Arminem" by Karieta?? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Armin